Clean me up Good, Artie
by florescka
Summary: Alfred gets sick because of the BP oil spill and is sent to the hospital. England makes it up to him by "cleaning" him up. Warnings: yaoi, lemon, country names, use of nickname "Artie", cum and sweaty bodies. one-shot.


_**A/N: tell me what ya guys think of meh first one shot (I'm proud of this one ^^) **_

**___EDIT __: so, yeah. I accidentally put this up as "Spanish" and not "English", silly me ^^;_**

* * *

"Do you know where I may find America?" asked a short, black haired man who carried a sword sheathed in its scabbard on his hips and wore a white army uniform.

The nurse behind the counter looked quizzically at him; and came to the conclusion that he was probably Japanese. Then he returned to his computer, checking his blog. The man was about to ask the employee again, but held his tongue as the white haired man spoke. "Right this way, sir." The nurse told him as he got up from his chair, "I move pretty quickly, but if you get lost, just follow my awesomeness." The short man bowed at the gesture, his sword hitting the counter. _Definitely Japanese, _he thought. Then he looked at the weapon by the man's waist, _Looks like Godzilla's back to take care of some business._

As the pair rode the elevator to the correct floor, the nurse entertained the man.

"So, what's your name? Mine's Prussia, but ya can call me Gil." The white haired man smiled, beaming with self confidence.

"Uh…. Japan. People call me Honda."

"Nice to meet cha' Honda. So, what brings ya here to the hospital?"

"I'm here to visit a friend of mine."

"Alfred?"

"Yes."

The nurse escorted the Japanese to the room. Once they were close enough, the nurse pointed to the door and left, wanting to update his blog and listen to some music. Closing in on the room's shut door, he could hear the muffled sobbing of England. Honda entered the room, but remembered to knock first. A sad China opened the door, slightly brightening up as he saw his little brother.

"Japan!" The Chinese hugged the small man.

"Hello Yao, how's Alfred doing?" not bothering much that he was in a death hug from his niichan.

"Alfred is doing terrible, aru," a gloomy expression returned to China's cheery features, "He hasn't woken up yet." China glanced back at the sleeping American whose hand was held tightly by a crying England. "I'm so sorry," they heard the Brit say through his sobs to Alfred's sleeping body.

"How long has he been sleeping?" Japan asked his brother, staring at Alfred with concerned eyes.

"3 weeks, aru. But sometimes he would wake up; probably the body's capacity to provide nutrients is running low so it forces the body awake to receive all the needed materials. The last time he woke up was 4 days ago, aru. We're anticipating that he'll wake up again today, aru."

Beside the crying Brit, Francis stood, trying to comfort the distressed blonde."Now, now, _Angleterre_, you mustn't dwell on this," cooed a very flamboyant Frenchman, "We're all doing our best to help America."

The Brit looked up from his sit beside the sleeping American, tears falling from his dazzling green eyes. "How can't I if I _did _this to him?"

"It is not your fault. I bet America is recovering from this right this moment. Now come on, _mon cheri, _your beauty is better shown through your smile." Heeding his advice, the tears stopped falling from England's face as he tried to relax his frowning muscles.

"There you go, _Angleterre_," smiled a slightly aroused France. Why did that green eyed Brit always look so cute? "Now keep that smile on so that it is the first thing America sees when he wakes up." Nodding, England went back to looking at America.

~.+o+.~

All the tired countries, except England, left the room as the clock striked 11. It was late and America had not woken up yet. The Brit rested his head on his hands that clutched the American's. "Come on, Al," England rubbed his forehead on his unmoving hands. "Please wake up. Please. I'm so sorry." Arthur started tearing up again, letting the liquid flow from his sleepy eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't cry." England jolted from his position, suddenly filled with joy as he heard the American whispher. "Please don't cry, Artie." The waking man moved his other hand to hold the Briton's gripping ones.

The Brit hugged the lieing man, happy that his lover was finally awake. "I'm so sorry, Alfred. I'm so sorry," Arthur mumbled repeatedly through Alfred's shirt. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Artie. It's not your fault. Really, it's not." Alfred said, trying to reassure the distraught man that it was alright.

"B-b-but. W-what am I going t-to do?" cried the Brit.

"How about a nice blow job and a sweaty Englishman?" joked the American, trying to make the Englishman laugh.

"O-okay."

"Wait," said the alarmed American, "Wh-wh-what?" He was taken aback when he felt the bed sheets pulled away from him and the hospital bed shift as the Brit climbed on and made himself comfortable. He sat with his knees spread apart on the American's thighs, grinding his crotch at the other's lap. As the Briton gyrated on the man's lap, he tore off the man's white hospital shirt, revealing a well toned torso.

America blushed a deep red, turned on by the foreplay. He watched England, whose eyes were closed tight, his tears fading away.

Arthur opened his eyes to see a bulge form between the other's legs. America sat upright and blushed even more when he saw Arthur staring at his hard on.

"Don't stare at me there, Arthur! We're in a _hospital, _what if they have security cameras or something?" cried a not too unwilling America. But even the words of his former colony couldn't stop the Brit from pulling down the hospital pants that Alfred wore. He eyed the bulge with lust, constantly reminding himself that this was atonement for his mistake. All thoughts were forgotten, however, when Arthur pulled down the elastic constriction and threw it to floor.

Alfred gasped as he felt warm and wet around his erogenous zone. England took in the hard member, sucking and biting on it. "England~ nhn~."

"I'll clean you up good, Alfred~" England told the blushing American as his magical hands spread apart the burger lover's legs. Then he unzipped his jeans, freeing his hot skin from the denim. He expertly slipped off them and continued his exploration of the man's body.

"Why aren't you wearing any underwear, Artie?" asked America when he noticed the bare skin of the small man. Arthur pulled away from the pulsing organ, saliva forming transparent strips of liquid as the light hit it, "Because," Arthur started with lustful green eyes, "I got horny a few hours ago."

Before Alfred had time to reply, his cock was once again inside the mouth of England who sucked like it was the end of the world; repentance forgotten in his heated lust.

America hardened even more when the man's hands crawled from his thighs to his chest, leaving small red marks where he played with the skin. Then every motion stopped except for the lewd sounds that emanated from the man's sucking. Alfred was curious at why the hands had stopped exploring, so he looked at his partner.

England pushed a digit through his puckered entrance, occasionally bringing it up to his mouth to lubricate the finger. He made a show using both of his hands, one preparing his butt and the other stroking his length. Alfred licked his lips in anticipation, severely turned on by the other's actions.

Soon, two fingers were swirling around the dark hole of England's butt and he started to blush because of the heat. Three fingers were in now and England finally thought it appropriate. England stood up from his kneeling position and got on his feet, standing on the wide hospital bed with Alfred in between his legs.

"Whoa there cowboy, what'cha think yar gonna do?" teased Alfred who watched Arthur with excited blue eyes.

"I'm going to," Arthur said as he slipped down to sit on Alfred's shaft receiving a delicious moan from the burger lover, "Give you what you want," he pushed down as far as he could making Alfred mewl in the warmth around his erection, " Arthur-style." At this, the gentleman began humping the electrified American, placing his hands of his chest for support as he rode him.

"You're, nhn, a good r-rider, Ar-Ar-Artie."

"I do my best," smiled a red faced England.

"Hurry, Artie, they're gaining on us. Faster, faster!" Alfred said in a playful tone.

"I believe horses don't talk, my little _America_." The way his name was said with that delicious British accent sent a shiver of pleasure down his sweaty back.

"Faster," sneered the mischievous burger lover. The Briton complied, only too happy to oblige with the younger's request.

Arthur began speeding up his pace, slamming down hard on America as he began thrusting up. Naughty hands explored each other's hot, sweaty bodies; both of the blondes finding a steady rhythm and thrusting in time with the beat. Alfred took hold of the Brit's neglected cock and started giving it a nice squeeze. Arthur moaned in bliss as his balls were toyed with and the member inside of him hit that magical little spot.

"A-Alfred!" the Englishman screamed into the dimly lit hospital room.

"I guess I found it, huh?" laughed the burger lover, an impish smile taking over his features.

A wicked smile rested on America's face as he rammed his hard on into Arthur's prostate. England's vision blurred and he swore he saw stars and stripes right then. The Brit leaned forward onto the burger lover's chest, allowing him more movement and freedom. Arthur drowned in pleasure and sweat as his prostate was repeatedly attacked by America's cock. Alfred let go of Arthur's member and focused on hitting that spot.

"_Alfred! Alfred! Alfred! Alfred!"_

"Yes?~" America smirked, eating up all his yummy moans. His cock twitched inside of Arthur, knowing he was closing in on climax.

"I-I-I'm g-gonna cum!"

"That makes us even." Both men held each other as they came; Arthur's cum spread on Alfred's chest, gluing them together as he hugged the blonde tight. Alfred's seed seeped down from the Brit's hole onto the bed.

"Alfred?" England said through his ragged breathing.

"hm?"

"Was I good? Do you forgive me?"

"Clean up my Florida first then we'll talk."

"I'll make sure to do better next time. I will. I'll fix it."

"Sure. But you gave a good try today, Artie."

"Of course." England smiled, his green eyes watering up and preparing for sleep, "Say, Alfred?"

"Yes, Artie?"

"Promise me you'll wake up tomorrow."

"I promise." The tired men delighted themselves in the post-sex bliss, enjoying each other's company. Then they gratefully welcomed sleep.

~.+o+.~

"Don't go in there, aru." China warned his little brother as he approached the door to America's room.

"Did something happen, China?" The short black-haired man asked his brother. "I didn't come too early, did I?"

"No, you're actually just in time, aru. I thought 9 am was an early time too, but- "Just then, France came out of the door, holding a camera in his hands. He had a roguish smile on his face.

"What's that for?" China asked the Frenchman, eyeing the camera and forgetting Japan's question. Francis held up the camera, showing the Asians his discovered treasure. As the black haired men saw the picture on the camera screen, they both flushed a deep red.

"What is your problem, aru? !" yelled the Chinese to the snickering Francis.

"I do not think this is very appropriate, France," said the Japanese, a trail of blood seeping from his nose.

"What?" The arrogant Franc shook his head, "It's just for... future reference."

* * *

_**A/N: So, yeah. If you haven't noticed yet, I tried to base it off the BP Oil Spill in the gulf. key word: tried. 'nyways, all reviews and comments welcome!**_


End file.
